


scraps

by Noa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dersecest - Freeform, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles that never quite made it into a fic. Chapter titles will show the pairing, tags will be in chapter notes. This will just be a dump site for rejected writing I couldn't bring myself to toss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dirkdave

**Author's Note:**

> #piercings

**love is an open mouth**

“Open your mouth again.”  
“Dave, no.”

Dave frowns and scoots a bit closer. This futon can comfortably seat three, but with Dirk pressed against the armrest and Dave leaning in like he’s trying to become one with him, two feels like two too many.

“Come on man let me see.” Dave stares at Dirk’s lips, but Dirk turns away as much as he can.

“Dude, I’ve shown you at least ten times since I got back. Lay off, would you?”

“Seven.” Dave says.

“What?”

“You’ve shown me seven times.” Dave comments, and Dirk rolls his eyes.

“Whatever.”

“Don’t be difficult Dirk.” Dave’s actually crossing his arms now, lips pressed together in a thin line of disapproval, and Dirk gives him a look of disbelief.

“I’m not being difficult,” He huffs, pushing his shades further up his nose. “I just don’t see why you need to look at my tongue every other minute. That piercing’s not going anywhere.”

“..You have the tiniest lisp right now it’s fucking adorable- oh god please don’t hit me.” Dave holds his arms up in self-defense as Dirk’s eyes narrow. Dirk lets out an irritated sigh, and Dave smiles sheepishly, slowly lowering his arms now that he figures he’s safe.

“It’s just really rad okay.” He says, glancing at Dirk’s closed mouth.

“Thanks.” Dirk deadpans.

Dave bites his lip. “So can I see or.”

“Seriously?” Dirk sounds both annoyed and exhausted, and Dave’s smile could easily be mistaken for sympathy if his eyes didn’t shine with questionable intent.

“Love is an open mouth Dirk.”

“No it’s fucking not.”

Dave falls suspiciously quiet for a moment, and Dirk can almost hear the gears in his head turning. He raises an eyebrow when Dave looks up like he’s discovered the cure for the common cold.

“Okay so how’s this.” He starts, nudging his knee to Dirk’s, and he’s got _that_ tone in his voice and shit, Dirk knows _exactly_ where this is going.

“Dave. No.” Dirk warns for the second time, but it’s just as ineffective, because Dave’s already climbing into his lap. By the time their eyes meet, Dave’s legs are on either side of Dirk’s thighs, his knees pressing into the futon.

“Dave, yes.” He says, that motherfucker, but the little smile teasing his mouth looks delicious, and Dirk subconsciously darts his tongue out to wet his lips.

Dave’s grin cracks wider, his gaze immediately dropping down, and Dirk knows he’s being played but he’s lost the will to fight it.

“Aftercare instructions said no kissing or “other oral activity” till it’s healed.” Dirk mentions, some kind of last resort, but as his hands sneak up Dave’s denim-covered thighs, he knows that he’s already lost this battle.

“That’s cool bro.” Dave says, a sharp edge to his voice that Dirk recognizes as confidence, and Dave’s _dangerous_ like this. Dangerous, yet really fucking sexy. “I’m sure we can work something out.”


	2. daverose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #daves pov #musing

**unreliable narrator**

He’s not in love.

It’s different from that, he thinks. When he looks at her, he doesn’t feel anything fluttering in his stomach. She doesn’t make him lose his appetite, she doesn’t keep him up at night.

Her texts do, though.

Dave makes a habit of muting his phone when he sleeps, but there’s one contact he leaves unmuted. Maybe it’s because she understands the nightmares, or maybe it’s because the quiet would drive him mad. She understands that, too.

Through his eyes, there’s little Rose doesn’t understand. She jokes that if he’d read a book once in a while, he wouldn’t feel so lost all the time, but they both know that’s a lie. Sometimes Dave gets this sinking feeling that he’s meant to be lost, just so she can guide him.

She’s magnetic.

He knew from the start it wouldn’t get him anywhere to pursue her, but somehow he couldn’t stay away. Time and time again he resolves to stop approaching her, to let their contact fall quiet for a bit. To take a break from her strong presence, to regain his footing, his sense of self. Maybe then he’d feel less of an urge to tell her things he’d most definitely regret.

But he just ends up staring at her contact for two hours, and types “sup” with pained fingers. Though she’s always busy, her replies never take long. Dave likes to think he gets some sort of priority, though he’s sure she treats all of her friends like this. Her family.

And they’re definitely family. He knows it, he feels it, he just can’t prove it (unless you count their eerily similar looks). She’s like his long lost sister. His long lost sister that he’s not at all in love with.

It’s a shame they live so far apart. Well, Dave supposes he has friends who live further from him than Rose does, but with them, the distance doesn’t feel as great.

Rose lives a two-hour drive away, yet the space between them feels like oceans. Planets, on a bad day, and Dave walks home from class imagining what life would be like if she stayed at one of the houses he passes on the way. Stages and scenes write themselves in his head, and he plays them over and over until he reaches the door to his home, where he tries to let them all go.

They’re never gone, though.

They slip in through the window when he’s not looking, and catch him by surprise over dinner.

Bro notices him spacing out. He tells Dave that if he intends to strife his food instead of eating it, he’s more than welcome to take his plate up to the roof. Dave snaps out of his daydream, and shoves another forkful of pasta into his mouth, chewing like he’s trying to prove something.

He spends the night bent over his math homework, but stares at the dark screen of his phone instead. She hasn’t texted him yet. Should he text her first? He doesn’t want to seem too eager. And what if she’s busy? He taps, and begins to compose a message.

Six deleted drafts later, Dave is ready to smash both his phone and his head into the wall. It’s then that the screen lights up in his clenched grip, a short vibration buzzing from his fingers, all the way to his heart.

He’s not in love.


	3. dirkdaverose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ot3 #pesterlogs #established

**three's a crowd**

TT: Testing.  
TT: One.  
TT: Two.  
TG: wait why do i have to be three  
TT: We’re saving the best for last.  
TT: Naturally.  
TG: dont even play with me rose i can see you grinning  
TT: Drat.  
TT: Busted.  
TT: This is one of those rare moments where I’m relieved not to be in the same room.  
TT: You’ll never know if I’m smiling or not.  
TT: My whole existence is shrouded in mystery.  
TT: Hell, I might not even be wearing any pants right now.  
TT: You wouldn’t know.  
TT: For the record, I’m wearing pants.  
TT: Anyway.  
TT: I think it’s safe to assume project group chat was a success.  
TT: Guys?  
TG: sorry i was wiping that grin off of roses face  
TG: with my mouth  
TT: Dude.  
TT: Don’t make me regret this on day one.  
TT: Our sincerest apologies.  
TT: Would you feel more included if I mentioned my thoughts were with you?  
TG: wow  
TG: thats cold  
TG: and kinda hot  
TG: but mostly cold  
TT: Somewhat.  
TT: I’d prefer pictures, though.  
TT: Maybe a video or two.  
TT: I’ll think about it.  
TG: can i interest you in some sweet shots of rose sleeping  
TT: Tread carefully, Dave.  
TT: Your baby pictures are one button-press away from the internet.  
TG: i suddenly seem to have misplaced all my sweet shots of rose sleeping  
TT: Huh.  
TT: Funny how that goes.

* 

TG: hey  
TG: anyone here  
TT: Yeah.  
TT: What’s up bro.  
TG: not much  
TG: rose is still at that writing camp  
TT: Didn’t she ask you to come with her?  
TG: yeah apparently theyve got a screenplay program too  
TG: it looked pretty cool but come on  
TG: im not going to spend two weeks forcing creativity in a tinyass badly isolated cabin when i could be breaking dads 2048 highscore in the comfort of my own bed  
TG: besides  
TG: they dont put different programs in the same cabin  
TT: That’s one for the suggestion box.  
TG: yeah  
TG: dear organization  
TG: im deeply disappointed by the lack of banging opportunities  
TG: im deducting two stars from your rating  
TT: Two stars?  
TT: That’s brutal, yo.  
TG: i take my banging seriously  
TT: Maybe we can go camping next Summer.  
TT: The three of us.  
TG: as appealing as it sounds to get eaten alive by mosquitoes and various other wild life forms  
TG: id rather not  
TT: Where’s your sense of adventure, Dave.  
TG: i left it in the tent last time someone convinced me to go camping  
TG: too busy running away from what sounded an awful lot like a grizzly bear  
TT: A grizzly bear.  
TG: a motherfucking grizzly bear  
TT: Are you sure it was a grizzly bear?  
TG: look dirk   
TG: it was hard for me ok  
TG: i suffered  
TT: Sounds rough, bro.  
TT: How many stars is that gonna cost.  
TG: at least three constellations  
TT: Ouch.  
TT: Nonredeemable by the promise of some very serious banging?  
TG: probably  
TG: depends  
TG: how serious are we talking here  
TT: Why is it that whenever I enter an ongoing conversation, you two are always talking about banging?  
TG: oh hi rose  
TT: Hey.  
TG: hows camp  
TT: I’m afraid I’ve fallen ill with a severe case of writer’s block.  
TG: didnt you tell me writers block was an illusion once  
TT: Yes, well.  
TT: I’m not the only one in this family to be affected by illusions.  
TT: At least mine don’t involve grizzly bears.  
TG: it was REAL lalonde  
TG: dirk shes bullying me  
TT: Oh hell no.  
TT: You’re not dragging me into this.  
TG: ugh  
TG: what good are you  
TT: I don’t know.  
TT: What good am I?  
TG: do you want this in stars or  
TT: I can’t tell if you’re flirting, or if you’re simply getting lost in your metaphors again.  
TT: Neither can I.  
TG: hey  
TG: what do you mean again

* 

TT: Hey.  
TG: yo  
TT: Good evening, Dirk.  
TT: What’s up with the happenings?  
TT: I’ve missed you guys.  
TG: gasp  
TG: is that a display of emotion  
TG: dirk baby what have they done to you  
TT: Fuck you, Dave.  
TG: when and where  
TG: should i pack lunch  
TT: I take it back.  
TT: I haven’t missed you at all.  
TG: it doesnt have to be lunch  
TG: we could do dinner


	4. dirkdaverose again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't I ever finish dirkdaverose stuff anymore..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ot3 #pesterlogs #established

Returning to post-Summer life was harder than Dirk had expected. He’s usually pretty quick to adjust (read: he’s usually pretty quick to make his surroundings adjust), but day-to-day life without Rose and Dave fell heavy on his heart.

He went through the motions, attended his lectures and completed his reading, but as soon as the professor would stop talking, as soon as those books were closed, Dirk wouldn’t remember a thing. His class participation wasn’t that great either. Where he’d normally get pretty fired up for a discussion or two, now he just kind of sat and stared ahead until the tutor called time.

Everything was bland. Boring to a point where it left him restless. That restlessness annoyed him, which in turn fuelled even more annoyance at the fact that he was getting annoyed. It drove him crazy, and kept him in less than high spirits.

Having a single dorm didn’t help much either (no one wanted to room with him, his sleeping schedule was _way_ too whack). Less distractions, which would be amazing if he’d been busy on a project or three like he usually is, but now there was just more room for the silence to echo. More space for wasted time to pile up and judge him.

It would have to get in line. For someone to feel so lovesick over a relationship that was established and secure… Dirk didn’t have any standards to go by, but he was fairly sure that it wasn’t normal.

Besides, it wasn’t like the contact between Dave, Rose and Dirk was dead. They had a group chat, where they hung out regularly to keep each other updated about their lives and to ask what the other was wearing. Sometimes they even did voice calls, though those were harder to arrange. All in all, Dirk shouldn’t complain. That’s what he kept telling himself, anyway. They’d already agreed to see each other over Winter break, and all he had to do was wait.

But goddamn, waiting sucked.

*

Dirk stared at the title of his essay, the only letters on an otherwise blank document, and sighed. He grabbed his phone.

TT: Anyone around.

As always, a reply came quick.

TG: yo

TT: Yo.  
TT: What’s up.

TG: nm just fucking around with this essay im supposed to be writing

TT: You too?

TG: high school never ends apparently  
TG: a reassuring thought for the future

TT: My condolences.  
TT: Where’s Rose?

TG: out

TT: Out where?

TG: i dont know just out  
TG: i try to stay out of her business as much as i can

TT: Is that why you sneak into her room at night?

TG: thats different

TT: Right.

TG: look man id sneak into yours too but  
TG: yours isnt exactly within sneaking range  
TG: its not even within sprinting range

TT: Don’t remind me.  
TT: I think I’m going insane.

TG: why

TT: I don’t know.  
TT: Just hate this distance.

TG: are you lonely

TT: What?  
TT: Of course not.

TG: is this the part where you tell me about your imaginary friends

TT: It’s the part where you back the fuck off.

TG: sorry  
TG: just wasnt expecting it to affect you this much i guess

TT: What, being away from you two?

TG: yeah  
TG: i mean i still have rose here  
TG: and dont get me wrong thats great  
TG: but its like  
TG: incomplete  
TG: or something  
TG: god that sounds lame

TT: Nah.  
TT: Comes pretty close, actually.  
TT: Just sans Rose for me.

TG: a rough life that must be

TT: Don’t you know it.

TG: i know all  
TG: and speaking of my immeasurable intellect its about time for me to get crackin on this essay

TT: Good luck, bro.

TG: thanks  
TG: you too

TT: Thanks.

Dirk put his phone down. Then he picked it back up.

TT: <3

The response was almost immediate this time.

TG: <3

*

One might have expected Rose and Dave to spend every drop of daylight in each other’s presence (and then some), but Dave’s reality was far less rosy. Their interests were pretty far apart, so the classes they had together were few, and they each had their own handful of friends. In pre-Summer laziness, it was easier for the two of them to slip away during lunch break, or decide to skip a class, but at this time of the year, that wasn’t even an option. They both needed all of their energy to keep up with their studies, and the bit of social life high school allowed. When they did see each other, often not until dinner was done, they’d either be too busy, or too tired to enjoy the company.

Dave compensated by all but gluing his phone to the palm of his hand. There wasn’t a single message that went past him, and Dave had pretty much memorized all the love-struck texts that he, Rose and Dirk sent each other at the start of their unconventional relationship. He still reread them from time to time, especially when the group chat was quiet. Rose teased him about it, but Dave knew she did it too. It wouldn’t surprise him if that mystery notebook Rose always carried was filled with their initials surrounded by hearts.

How one hopeless romantic had managed to attract two more was something Dave wouldn’t even attempt to understand. It made for some killer lyrics though. Not that he’d ever show those to anyone. Talk about embarrassing.

Rose coped in her own way, and stayed rather secretive about it.


End file.
